Year of the Spark: April 5th
by Sparky Army
Summary: John has been asking himself one question ever since the attack, now at least he has something to hold on to….


Year of Sparky:

Year of the Spark: April 5th

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: It's a bit angsty, but I gave it a happy ending to make up for it! :D Lots of Sparky!!

What If?

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: John has been asking himself one question ever since the attack, now at least he has something to hold on to….

* * *

Sheppard smiled as he walked into his quarters and looked at the woman of his dreams. "Hey," he whispered to her when he saw the baby in her arms. "You finally got him to sleep?"

Elizabeth nodded smiling as he kissed her lips.

John followed her as she put the baby in the other room and the two walked back out of the room hand in hand. As soon as the door closed he sighed and kissed her once more. They'd gotten the room soundproofed years ago; they were fine to talk now. "So… how was your day?"

"I was worried about his cough so I did most of my work here instead of having Jamie baby sit. It was mostly paperwork anyway."

John grinned at that. He found it hilarious to see how worried she'd get over little Aiden, named after their fallen friend. "Keller says it's just a case of the sniffles, Lizabeth."

"I know, but I just didn't feel right about leaving him!"

John understood. He'd had nights of his own where he'd get up in the middle of the night and sleep in Aiden's room, soothed to know his son was still breathing. It was an insane fear, but it didn't matter. They were parents now, their child came first. Things had changed even on missions. Suddenly he wasn't as excited about risking his life and leaving his son without a father. Teyla had felt the same after having her own son. "I guess I can't blame you. But… it has been way too long since we had a night alone together."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him once more. The kiss lasted longer than before, and filled with the love they felt for each other. "I know, and I'm sorry!"

John shrugged, kissing her. He just couldn't stop. "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered back to him. "Now, how about we slip into something comfortable, get in bed and-"

"And?" John asked eagerly.

"And sleep for once in our life!"

John watched her leave and laughed. What worried him the most was how wonderful that had sounded. A year ago when they'd first been married sleep was the furthest from their mind, which was normal for newlyweds. Now with Aiden's need to keep them from sleep, rest was the one thing both wanted more than anything. "You took the words right outta my mouth!"

* * *

"John?! John?! Come on John!" Teyla shouted when she saw him on the floor.

Ronan walked over to their guest, a village leader they'd invited to see Atlantis. "What did you do?!" Ronan boomed.

"I did nothing," Tarrin Tex claimed. "He has yearning for this since she left. I simply gave him what his heart had wanted for so long. Now he knows."

"Knows what?!" Rodney asked angrily.

Tarrin looked down at Sheppard. "Now he knows what might have been."

* * *

Sheppard watched her as she slept, gently brushing the hair from her eyes. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. When she slept John could see all the stress and worry drain from her face, leaving nothing but peace. He just couldn't stop watching her… it was too good to be true. "I love you, Elizabeth… so much," he whispered and kissed her forehead. She would never know how much. Words couldn't convey the feelings he felt for her. Their time together had been amazing, and he'd give everything he had to keep her in his life. Elizabeth stirred next to him, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Aiden's finally asleep, and you're lying awake looking at me?" she asked in disbelief.

John just smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Elizabeth."

Suddenly her amused smile faded. "John, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to lose you," he confessed, pulling her into his arms.

"I know you don't… but with our jobs that's going to be a bit hard. You have me now."

"I want you for forever," he whispered in her ear, holding her even tighter.

"Sometimes we don't get what we want, John. You know that."

John sighed, closing his eyes. "It's not fair."

"Life never is… it's not fair, it's just fairer than death," she told him, throwing words he'd said before right back to him.

John smiled.

"It's going to be okay, John."

"How do you know?"

"Life may not be filled with happily ever afters, but it's not like it's impossible. We live in a city filled with hopes and dreams… maybe ours will come true too."

"Maybe."

"In the mean time… there's something I should probably tell you."

"What?" John asked curious.

"Could we please adopt next time?"

John laughed at that. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

"I love you, Elizabeth," John said as he lay on the floor.

Teyla frowned and looked up at Tarrin. Tarrin simply smiled. "He's always wanted to tell her… now he's been given the chance."

Ronan kneeled down to get a better look at John. "What was he yearning for?" he asked in confusion.

"He yearns for her… he yearns for the future."

"Are you saying he's seeing future events?" Teyla asked.

Tarrin shook his head. "He is seeing what his heart denied him, and what he yearns for most. Happy endings are for fairy tales, Teyla. At least in this place he can reach what is unreachable."

"He said Elizabeth's name… she died," Ronan spoke, sadness in his voice.

Tarrin shook his head once more. "She's not out of reach just yet… you may yet find her, but in the mean time… John can find comfort through this… what I have given him."

Suddenly John's eyes darted open. "Elizabeth?"

"John? Are you alright?" Teyla asked as their attention was drawn back to John.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Ronan and Teyla shared a brief look before understanding crossed his face.

"She's gone…" John whispered.

"Sorry, Sheppard…" Ronan spoke, knowing Elizabeth's supposed death had hit John hard.

"Not gone," Tarrin assured him. "Make the dream real, Sheppard. Make the dream real!"

John frowned, confused as he looked at the village leader. "Yeah…."

* * *

Two Years Later

John stood by her bed in the infirmary, refusing to leave for as long as she stayed there. He couldn't believe she was alive… right in front of him. For so long he dreamed of her face, of seeing her again, of being with her… and now she was back. He finally had her back. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she immediately smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," John greeted.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," she whispered.

John knew immediately what she was talking about. John took her hand in his and kissed her forehead, taking Elizabeth by surprise.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her in wonder.

"I was just wondering… could I buy you a drink?" It was just a joke, but part of him wanted desperately for her to answer.

Elizabeth laughed. "Why Colonel, are you hitting on me?" she teased.

"Yup," he admitted, taking Elizabeth by surprise once more.

"Okay… one drink," she joked.

"You wouldn't have any issues with kids would you?" he asked, surprising even himself.

"No… if we adopt," she shot back, surprising him for a change.

John grinned, and after a second's hesitation leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. "Perfect."

The End


End file.
